Peaceful Bunny
by DororoSaenz
Summary: Saji is an ordinary demon that works in the Dark Liege army. She's quiet, polite and shy. She is sent to the human world for a vacation from stress, Sir Nora sent there only a day earlier. Will she snap under the pressure? T just in case, may change.


A/N; Short little intro to my Nora: The Last Chronicle Of Devildom fanfic. ...that's...kinda all. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The unexpected yelling made almost everyone jump, it had caught them off guard, seeing as most of the day had been quiet. They could tell it was the Dark Liege and Nora the Cerberus, but no one really paid attention to the fighting, it was normal for the two to fight like that. The only thing that started to make them worry was the sudden quietness, usually they would hear Nora stomping away..<p>

No one really cared.

Except one bunny eared girl. She sat in the office she normally helped out in, her hair long and white. The only odd thing was her rabbit ears and tail. In stead of the normal ones, the ears were long but didn't stand up, they went down her head and back, instead of white they were black. Her tail was long, the same color as her ears, but at the end was metal, like a blade. She wore the normal Dark Liege Army uniform, same tattoo on her arm, ect.

She looked up and around, her blue eyes sad.. She wasn't good good friends with Nora, but he was always fun to talk with. She understood why the Dark Liege did what she did, but she was still upset. She stood as the door opened.  
>"O-oh, Naval Fleet Lieutenant General Barik...do you need something?"<p>

He shook his head. "Have you seen Rivan?"

"..N-naval Fleet General Rivan..? N-no.." she was always nervous around the high ranking demons, normally she would stay away from them as much as possible, they were intimidating..

He sighed. "Tell me if you do,"  
>"Yes sir.." she said as he left. She sighed heavily, sitting back down, basically falling into her chair. "I hope that never happens again.." she mumbled.<br>"Hope what never happens again?" came a voice.  
>She looked at the main desk in the room and fell out of her chair from shock. "G-general Rivan! Your lieutenant was looking for you.."<p>

"Barik? Oh well." he laid back down, unaware the girl was about to pass out.

"U-um, well, sir, I'll be going." she said, quickly leaving. 'Why that office of all places...' she thought. "Well... it is the last place Barik would loo-" she stopped as she bumped into a large figure, falling back. She looked up and froze.

It was Dark Liege Army Land Corps General Leonard. He always scared her because his half sealed form has a goats head, or some kind of animal.. "Hm?" he looked down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked, offering a hand to help her up.  
>"Y-yes! Don't worry!" she stood quickly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I-I'm fine...!" she laughed nervously.<p>

The General raised a brow. "Hm.. You seemed tense, more than usual. How about you take a break?"

"...Break? N-no, I'm fine, really!" She waved around her arms like an idiot. "See! I'm fine..."  
>"I insist, take a break for a while. How about a week?" he said, not going to give up any time soon. "I'll have someone take over your work for you. You need a break, you seem too stressed out."<p>

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew, a few days later, she was in the human world. She reminded herself to 'thank' Leonard for almost giving her a heart attack for the third time that day. Scratch that, she would never go near him again even if it depended on her life. He was too damn scary.. She guessed it was nice of him to let her take a week off from working, but...still. If it was anyone else but a high ranking demon, she would have argued. Or ran.<p>

She looked around, she was in a forest area. She saw a building and tilted her head, wondering what it was. She started walking to it, she was kind of far from it. The bushes rustled around her, she looked around, frozen in place..

"WAH!" she yelled, being attacked by a giant centipede, crab, thing demon.. She began to run, she may be in the Dark Liege army, but she was still kind of a scaredy cat... She tripped, just in time to hear someone declare a spell, then someone approve it. She looked back as the demon was destroyed. She stared for a moment, then got up quickly.

"For someone who serves her hellishness, you're kind of a scaredy cat." Came the voice of a boy. She blinked as she watched a teenage boy come out from the bushes behind her, and then Nora.

She stared for a moment. "S-sir Nora!" she said, kneeling in greeting. She moved quickly out of the way as he tried to hit her in the head. She looked at him, confused.  
>"I told you to stop acting like a scared little kid!"<p>

"B-but I'm not, really!"  
>"Doesn't look that way to me." said the human.<p>

"...who are you anyway?"

"Kazuma Magari." He said, his expression blank and lifeless.

"So.. I'm guessing you're Sir Nora's new master?" she asked. "I hope he's not giving you trouble, he never really listened."

"Why you-!" He doubled over when Kazuma said 'I forbid.'

The girl just blinked and watched Nora struggle on the ground, choking. She felt pitty..

"and who are you?" The human asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm Saji, sorry for not properly introducing myself. I'm part of the Dark Liege army, though I'm still a low rank.."

He raised a brow. "What are you doing here? It better not be another 'gift' from her hellishness." he said, a scary look on his face.

"N-no! General Leonard kinda...forced me to take a vacation." she sighed. "Says I was too stressed out to work properly, or something.."

"Everything stresses you out." Nora commented.  
>"N-nu-uh!" she blushed, growling softly. "Not...everything."<p>

"Oh, by the way, you might want to put a better seal on." Kazuma said. "We're by a human school."

"Eh? Oh, no, I hope no one saw me..." she said, doing as suggested. Her clothes went from the uniform to regular jeans and a shirt. "Ah..While I'm here, why don't I accompany you two?" she asked.

Kazuma shrugged as Nora said, "Probably keep this bastard from annoying me." Of course he was referring to Kazuma, which only earned him another 'I forbid'.

Saji could tell it was going to be a looong week..

Waking up at the sudden yelling of pain and agony wasn't the best wake up call, even in the Magari household. Saji was aloud to sleep in a guest room as Nora...she didn't even know where he slept, probably outside. Away from the Magari house, he said the people were crazy, but they seemed perfectly normal to her. She walked outside, yawning. She wore some clothes that Kazuma's mother let her borrow, they fit almost perfectly. She saw Nora and Kazuma, Nora being himself and trying to get the tags off that collar-bracelet Kazuma had.

She watched as Kazuma sent out a series of 'I forbid's one after the other. She sighed, feeling pity for Nora. "Don't you think that's enough, Kazuma?" she asked.

"I don't need any of your help!" Nora yelled at her, earning yet another I forbid.

She sighed, he was hard headed and stubborn as usual.. "I'm going out for a walk." she said and left before either of them had time to say anything. Even though she knew how Nora was, never wanting help from anyway, it still kind of hurt her. She wasn't sure why, it just did.

She walked alone in silence for about an hour, her Dark Liege army tattoo wasn't covered up, she forgot to before she left. She sensed someone following her, but decided to ignore it for the time being. She didn't know where she was going and turned down an alley, thinking it was a normal rode. She stopped at a dead end and turned around, noticing the one following her was a Resistance Demon.

The demon, no longer in its seal, smirked at her. "Looky at what I found, a yummy little demon~"

"St...stay away." she said, backing into the wall.

"Why should I~? You're trembling like a newborn." He smirked more.

Her heart almost stopped when the demon lunged at her. She barley moved out of the way of his claws, her arm getting scratched. She started to panic. She didn't know magic, she could never remember the spell, and she had no weapon. She dodged him again, looking around at the same time. Just her luck, the alley had nothing in it.

The demon laughed. "Seems you're outta luck." He lunged at her, but fell face first into the ground, a large rock on his head. Saji looked up, seeing as the rock came from up there. She saw a figure that jumped down to the ground in front of her and looked at the person.

"..Sir Nora?" she stared for a bit.

"What? I knew you would get in some kind of trouble, and you're just too weak to defend yourself!" He said harshly.

"...Shut up! I never asked you to help me! Stop treating me like a kid, you mutt!" she said, snapping. Everyone treated her like a little kid, always protected her, never let her grow on her own.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUTT?" Nora growled, slightly taken aback from her yelling. She never yelled. "At least I'm not as useless as you!"

They both fell silent and stared at each other for a moment. Even if Nora was a complete asshole, he didn't mean to say what he did. While he was deep...never mind. As he was trying to use his little brain to think and then just get pissed off at himself, Saji ran past him, pushing him out of the way.

She ran for a while until she was out of breath, stopping next to a river. She sat down by the bank, sighing heavily. She whipped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She knew she was useless, but it still hurt to be told that from your only friend. She didn't take it as much of an offense from Kazuma, or from anyone else, but when it came from Nora, it felt like a stab to her chest. She decided she was going back to the demon world as soon as possible, she didn't want to see him. She didn't want him to see her in the state she was, crying like a kid..

"Where is that mutt..." she heard a growl behind her and turned, seeing Barik walking in his seal form.  
>"Lieutenant General Barik?" she stood. "..Are you looking for Sir Nora?" she asked.<p>

He scowled a bit but nodded. "Yea. Wait. Why are you here?"

"General Leonard forced me to take a vacation..." she sighed a bit. "I don't know where Sir Nora is, and I don't want to know." she sat down, facing the river in frustration.  
>"This isn't like you, Uh... Saji, right?" he sat down a foot away from her after getting a nod. "That mutt must have done something really stupid to piss you off, normally you're the most quiet." he leaned back on his hands. "He annoys me just by looking at me, that stupid mutt. He just doesn't know when to stop and not cross the line."<p>

She sighed softly. "Sir Nora is...arrogant. As you said, he doesn't know when to stop. Sometimes, even the smallest things hurt people, truth or lie, fact or fiction, accident or purpose... They all hurt. Even if you already know them all, it still hurts. To shed your mask and accept yourself as you, it's not as easy as it sounds." she sighed again.

Barik looked at her, slightly confused. When he first met her, she was nervous, scared. She seemed like a completely different person. He noticed her eyes were a darker blue than their usual soft, celestial blue. "Alright, what happened?" he questioned.

She blinked and looked at him. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing. You should probably find Sir Nora before he gets into even more trouble."

He sighed, knowing she was right. That mutt had a habit of getting into trouble with or without help. Usually without, seeing as other people weren't as thickheaded or as stupid as him. He stood and said his goodbye's, then left, leaving the girl to sit silently by herself.

She thought for a moment, then thought that maybe Nora hadn't meant what he said. He was a knuckle-head, after all. He always said stuff he didn't mean, trying to act like he did. It was always a challenge understanding Nora sometimes, especially now. She didn't know what it was, but something in him had changed when he came here. Saji sighed and laid back in the grass, closing her eyes. She had a lot to think about, and only a few more days before she would be back at work in that office she helped in.

* * *

><p>AN; It's kinda short, and it's my first Nora one, but any reviews would be nice, thank you.


End file.
